Inescapable
by Freelancer21
Summary: Set about ten days after the end of Season 3. Sydney has to face the truths in her life.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sydney's POV

I'm late.

My meeting with Dixon was scheduled to begin two minutes ago when I finally enter the JTF rotunda, but I don't even hurry. Why am I late? My alarm clock wasn't faulty. I didn't spill coffee on my clothes and need to change. I wasn't stuck in traffic. I just don't feel like coming here anymore. Don't feel like serving my country any longer.

And it's been that way for the last ten days. Ever since I opened that safe deposit box Lauren told me about. What I found out about myself, about what my father and the CIA have done to me was just the last straw.

I've had enough with the spy life. With the lies.

They have controlled me ever since I was born. But now I'm taking the driving wheel back. This morning, I'm coming in with my resignation letter in my briefcase. I'm about to say so long to the Central Intelligence Agency.

Determinedly, I walk up to my desk but then I see him. Vaughn. I didn't know he was out of the hospital yet… I look down, feeling guilty. I only visited him once and have made it as short as I could. Not that I didn't want to see him. Not that I didn't need him. But I wasn't ready to tell him about my findings and I knew if I stayed longer he would have read my soul. He would have known I was hiding something from him.

I sigh. A few years ago, I would have ran to him and told him everything, relying on him for comfort, advice and support.

But not anymore.

Lauren is dead. Technically, nothing is keeping us apart. But… things have changed. He has changed. I have changed. I know he loves me and wants to be with me again. I love him too… How could I not love him? He had just travelled half a world away to save me from Lauren. With a punctured lung.

I finally look up and see him smiling at me, which makes me feel even guiltier. How come I can't tell him about the documents I found in Wittenberg?

He's now walking toward me, his pale skin making his eyes seem greener than usual. There are dark circles under them, but I can't help but think he looks incredibly handsome. Suddenly I just feel like running to him and cry my eyes out, like hiding into his strong arms and let him take care of me. My heart starts to beat faster when I realise how much I'd like to kiss his tired features, but I quickly get rid of that thought. I'm not ready yet to be completely truthful with him. And I'm not ready to trust him totally either.

"Hey," he says softly when he stops in front of me.

I try to smile.

"Hi. How are you?"

"A little tired, but good."

I shake my head.

"You shouldn't be working."

He waves his hand as if to brush off any unneeded concern and explains:

"I just came in to write my report about… what happened in Palermo…"

He looks at me hesitantly before concluding: "Then I'm off for two weeks."

"Two weeks?"

He smiles, obviously happy.

"Yeah. Fourteen straight days. Too good to be true. You should do the same."

I don't want to tell him that I'm about to get a lot more than two weeks off. Something more along the lines of… a lifetime.

"Listen, I'm late to see Dixon. I've got to go."

"See you afterwards? I need to speak with you," he says, looking at me intensely so I understand he wants to talk about us.

"Yeah, sure, later…" I say evasively as I grab my briefcase and head toward Dixon's office. I can feel his gaze on my back while I knock on the door and enter.

XXXXXXXX

"Hi Sydney. How are you?"

"Okay."

"I know the last days have been difficult, with Katya and… Lauren… I hoped a few days off would have helped."

"Yes, it helped. Gave me time to think. To realize a few things."

He knows me too well not to comprehend something is up.

"Syd? What's going on?"

"I quit."

Dixon opened his eyes wide.

"What?"

"You heard right."

He looked at me for a few seconds, and I feel like he's trying to read me. Of course, he knows something is off.

"Why Syd? Why do you want to quit?" he says calmly.

"I can't do this anymore. That's all."

"Sydney, I've known you long enough to see that there is something you are not telling me. Is something wrong with Vaughn?"

I sigh.

"No… Well… We haven't really talked much since Lauren… but… Dixon… There are things I'm not ready to talk about."

He leans forward and says gently:

"You know… Whatever it is you want to run from… It won't go away. You will have to face it at one point or another…"

I don't answer. I know he's right but…

"Just take two weeks off. Enjoy Christmas time. Go skiing or something. Forget about the CIA and we'll talk again in January, okay?"

"Dixon, I don't-"

"Syd, I'm asking you as a friend. Take some time for yourself. Think things through. Then I will respect your decision, whatever it is."

I sigh deeply. I look at this man I've been to hell and back with, I look into his warm brown eyes and I know I have to wait. For him. For old times' sake.

"Fine. I'll think about it."

"Great. Syd?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you have any plans for Christmas? Your father's mission in Europe won't be over until after New Year's Day, and… Well, the kids would love it if you came-"

I raise my hand to stop him.

"That's really nice of you. But I need to go away, I need to leave Los Angeles."

"I understand. But promise me you won't spend Christmas alone."

I sigh, because I know the only possibility is Vaughn and I'm not sure I'm ready for that. But I have to make that promise to my old friend.

"I give you my word."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2Vaughn's POV

I sit here, not having written a single word of my report.

I can only try to understand what is going on with Sydney. Back in Palermo, just ten days ago, she had kissed me with such passion… She had then taken me to a hospital in Rome and had stayed by my side for two days, comforting me. We didn't talk about the future though, as I slept most of the time, trying to regain enough strength to fly back to LA. On the morning of the third day, she told me she had some business to take care of and that she would be back later that night. I was too sleepy to ask further questions and she left.

But even since she came back… it's like the coldness that had been in her eyes when we met five years ago had reappeared. She only visited me once in the hospital… Weiss told me she had taken a few days off from work and that her car rarely moved from the alley where it was parked. He didn't know more, as she answered neither her phone nor her door.

Something is going on with her and all I'd like to do is to take her in my arms and comfort her. I want her to feel like she can confide in me again. But I know this is not going to happen anytime soon. Too much has happened over the last year for her to accept being vulnerable with me. I don't blame her, but I need to talk about it with her.

And right now, I know I have got to be there to intercept her as soon as she walks out of Dixon's office, because I'm pretty sure she is going to try to avoid me.

I sigh for like the thousandth time since she closed the door behind her, three and a half minutes ago. Three and a half centuries ago.

Finally, the door of Dixon's office opens and she emerges. I immediately get up and walk up to her.

"Syd!" I say, touching her arm to make her stop walking.

She turns to look at me.

"Yes?"

"We have to talk. Please."

It takes her a second before answering.

"I know. But not here."

I nod.

"You're right. In fact… Did Dixon give you any time off?"

"Two weeks."

I can't help the grin that spreads across my face, but I quickly become serious again.

"Good. Syd… Maybe we could get away for a few days? Spend Christmas together? We could talk. Nothing has to happen between us… We should just try to see where we stand…"

I bite my lip nervously; afraid of having been too bold, afraid she is just going to turn me down.

"Vaughn, I-" she starts, but she is interrupted by Weiss suddenly showing up beside us.

"Hey guys! Guess what?"

Can't he see we're talking? Doesn't he remember Sydney and I haven't talked in days?

Pissed, I answer sharply:

"What? You found your brain in the dumpster?"

"Hey, easy man! I just-" he begins before realising why I'm not too happy to see him. "Oh, sorry… It's just that I got a few days off for Christmas and… What are you two doing for the Holidays? Is your mom in France?" he asks me.

"Yeah. She will only fly here for New Year's Eve."

"And you, Syd… I heard your dad was away on mission. Do you have any plans?"

"Well… no… not really…" she says, avoiding my gaze.

"Okay, so you, my little orphans, are coming to spend Christmas at Weiss' Castle!"

"What? Where?" I ask, confused.

"In Colorado. With my family. Parents, sisters, nephews… the whole Weiss clan."

I look at Sydney, trying to read her. This could be the perfect solution. We would be together, but not alone. Yeah, I definitely like the idea. I just hope Sydney feels the same way... For what must only be three or four seconds, but feels like an eternity, she stays mute as I silently pray she will say yes. She has to give me another chance to love her, because if she doesn't… She finally raises her eyes to meet mine, stopping my train of thoughts. We just stand there a few more seconds, looking at each other, Weiss while stares at us perplexedly. Ultimately, our eyes still locked, she says, in a low voice:

"Eric, I accept. That's very nice of you."

And a world is lifted up my shoulders. I can breathe again. She just agreed to try and figure out if there is still hope for us.

Feeling a bit euphoric, and without breaking eye contact, I say simply:

"Me too."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3Vaughn's POV

The plane is leaving in forty-five minutes and I'm still here at the mall. I've already gotten a little something for Eric's parents, got my old friend the "There's Something About Mary" DVD he wanted, and now… Now I'm desperately trying to find the perfect gift for Sydney.

I've already been around the mall twice already, with no result. Our relationship is so complicated… What on Earth can I get her?

No jewellery. That is something for lovers. It would put too much pressure on her.

No picture frame. That object holds too many memories. No reminder of the past, what we need is a fresh start.

No lingerie, that is a given.

Perfume? Sweater? Digital camera? Book? I'm going crazy. Okay, Mike, think. What is it you'd really like to give Sydney? What is it you want to tell her? I sigh and gaze at my watch, knowing I have to hurry.

That's when it hits me: what I want to give Sydney the most is a happy future.

I smile, relieved. Yes, now I know just what to get her.

XXXX*

Sydney' POV

I'm nervous. I'm so glad Weiss is flying with us. I don't know what Vaughn has told him about us, but, as if he sensed our discomfort, he sat between us.

Looking outside the small window, I try to understand what is going on with me. In the last year, the two most important persons in my life, the two men I thought I could count on, that I could trust completely, both let me down.

I'm angry with my father. He lied to me. He used me. He broke my trust and I don't see how I could ever forgive him. And it's understandable.

But why can't I trust Vaughn again?

I know I still love him… When I kissed him in Palermo, just after he saved me from Lauren, it felt so right. But then reality set in and I began to doubt again.

Over the course of the last year, there were a few occasions where I wondered if I had known him as well as I thought I did. Like I said to him a year ago...If it had been me... I would have waited. I would have found out the truth. But sad and angry, I told him that if I had, it would have been an absolute waste. Because he didn't wait. He didn't find out the truth. He just didn't... I was still in shock when I said that at the time, but somehow I don't regret it. He did give up on us. The Vaughn I knew would not have done that. He would have at least tried.

I know he was married, and if it had been to me I would have expected the same loyalty he showed Lauren. I understand he felt conflicted between his vows and the love he said he still had for me, but did he have to hurt me in the process? Did he have to ask me out for a cup of coffee, and then run into Lauren's arms right in front of me? Did he have to say that I was the only one in his life only to stay with her until she was proven a traitor?

I feel like I was his second choice and… I hate it. I resent him for it.

__Yes, there were times during the last year when I felt I had lost my Vaughn. What he did to that awful man I like to call "Suit and Glasses", the way he accused me of implying Lauren was working for the Covenant only because things hadn't panned out for us the way we hoped, the way he went after Lauren, even endangering my life and my sister's when we freed her from Sloane… Was I in the wrong to trust him with my life?

I discreetly glance at him. He's reading some hockey magazine and a flood of good memories wash over me. The first time we went to a game together. Him trying to teach me how to play hockey. I look away, feeling tears stinging my eyes. It costs me to admit it right now, but maybe I'm asking too much of him. That man broke into the Vatican with me. He put his job and life on the line for me. Best example of that being the time when he came into the Credit Dauphine building to try to save me. That was such an amazing thing to do. Even in the last year, even married to Lauren, he came through for me; like that time he took me to a plane leaving for Rome…

I sigh inwardly. I know I'm not being completely fair. He saved me from death and craziness countless times. It is probably wrong of me to resent him for collapsing when it was proven I was dead. It is probably wrong to be angry with him to have tried to stick to his wedding vows.

Dr Barnett would probably say that it is a defence mechanism, but if I let myself trust Vaughn, I'm afraid my heart will be broken once again. He's going to have to tear down the walls once again.

I am suddenly hit on the arm by Weiss' travel bag.

"Sorry!" he smirks as he opens his bag and takes out a small box. Inside, a bunch of little chocolate Santa Claus.

"How many of those have you got there?" Vaughn teases.

"Enough to share with you, my nice friend. Want one?" he offers.

"No, thanks," Vaughn replies, still smiling.

"Syd? It would put you in the Christmas spirit, I assure you," he says as he hands me one.

Vaughn and I actually exchange an amused look. The first in a while.

"Why not?" I say as I take one.

I need all the help I can get.

XXXX**

Weiss' POV

As I hand Sydney the chocolate, I can't help smiling inwardly. I saw my two friends exchanging that accomplice look and I'm happy with myself. Silly, lovable Weiss has once again done wonders. He has too. I can't stand the idea of beginning the year with my two best friends still apart.

The last year has been terrible. Between depressing tequila nights with Syd and depressing pool games with Mike, I feel I'm going to need Prozac soon. And I'm not even talking about how uncomfortable it has been at work.

Being both Mike and Sydney's confidant, I spent twelve months torn between my loyalties to each of them, always careful not to say too much in front of the other. I had to be nice to Lauren. I had to see those two people I love dearly suffer all through that _annus horribilis,_ like the Queen of England would say.

With Jack once again gone on some mission, happy to avoid having to spend relaxed, happy times with his only child, and since Mike can't stand to be in the home he shared with Lauren, I knew I had to step in. I knew I had to take them away from Los Angeles for Christmas. Away from the person they are most of the time.

As I finish chewing the boots of my fifth chocolate Santa Claus, I realise that silly, lovable Weiss is going to be sick.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4Vaughn's POV

As we are waiting for our bags inside the airport, I see Eric looking around. He seems to be searching for something. Or someone.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Trying to see who my mom sent to get us."

Hearing him mention his mom, a thought crosses my mind:

"Weiss… Have you told your parents about me and… her?"

I can't bring myself to say her name, even more so in front of Sydney.

"Yes, I told my mom you were getting a divorce, nothing more."

I don't know why it matters, but I can't help to ask:

"What did she say?"

Eric sighs and answers:

"She gave me a lecture about marriage being hard work and all. She thought it was pretty soon to give up, but of course she doesn't know the half of it…"

I make a face and he continues, reassuring:

"Don't worry, I made up a few awful things Lauren supposedly did to you. I'm actually pretty good at it. You should have seen me trying to explain how Sydney wasn't really dead…"

"And how did you explain?" Sydney wonders, visibly unsure whether she should laugh or cry.

"I told her you had escaped the fire after all and had amnesia. That's why we didn't know you were alive…"

Syd looks kind of discouraged.

"Sounds like a bad movie. Did she buy any of it?"

"I think so. But I should warn you: she thinks you're nuts."

"Great."

But all of a sudden Weiss seems as dejected as Sydney.

"Oh, no… Not him," he sighs.

"Who?" I ask.

"My cousin Gerard. I see him over there. The one with all those muscles. He's the one picking us up. And he's not really the one to give a good first impression of my family…"

"How come?"

Eric sighs once again.

"He's the arrogant one in the family. The one nobody likes. You'll see."

We finally pick up our suitcases and walk up to Gerard.

"Gerry, hi," Weiss greets him.

"It's _Gerard_, Eric," he replies, seemingly not too happy.

"Yeah, I forgot."

Weiss introduces us and I can see Gerard finds Sydney much to his taste. Although he is absolutely not her type, I hate the way he is looking at her. I breathe deeply to avoid telling him off.

A few minutes later, sitting in Gerard's car, we learn that he is a bodybuilder. His 'art' takes him all over the world for various competitions.

"Are you all working at the State Department?" he asks.

"Yes," I reply a bit coldly, but Gerard doesn't notice.

"Huh. Well, I pity you. Stuck in your offices, you have no idea how the world really is. I travel a lot, you know, for my job. Competitions. World is bad, people, bad. You have no idea."

I raise my eyes to the ceiling. If only that jerk knew!

We have to endure his non-stop talking until we finally arrive at the Weiss family house, up in the mountain. The ground is covered with snow. It's beautiful.

We get out of the car and I take a deep breath of that clean air. I feel rejuvenated. Sydney looks around, eyes wide open. It's obvious she is in total awe of the place. We then get our bags from the trunk, but Gerard takes Sydney's from her hand.

"Sydney, I'll help you with this. The ground is slippery. Take my arm, I'll keep you from falling."

Sydney smiles and takes his arm. Jealousy is stirring up inside me. Until, suddenly, Gerard trips. He would have fallen down if it hadn't been for Sydney's surprising strength. He looks at her, astonished, and she starts giggling.

"You okay?" she asks.

He can only nod. Eric and I, a few steps behind them, exchange a look. That guy has no idea what Sydney is capable of.

She's still smiling as she starts to walk again toward the house. We just got here and already she seems more relaxed than she had been in a long time. All thanks to my buddy Weiss. I've got to thank him.

"Hey, Eric. Thanks so much for inviting us here. It's just what we needed."

He smiles and pats me on the back.

"I know."

XXXX**

Sydney's POV

"Michael! How are you?" Mrs Weiss asks as she hugs him.

He smiles widely.

"Good."

She releases him and turns to me.

"And you must be Sydney. So nice to finally meet you," she says, also hugging me. I like her already, and just hope she doesn't really think I'm crazy.

"The pleasure is mine. Thanks for having us."

"Don't worry about it. Since Eric NEVER brings us ANYONE…" she frowns, looking at her son.

He blushes but says nothing. His mother continues:

"Now take your luggage upstairs. Eric will show you your rooms. Then come back here. I need some volunteers to taste my donuts."

XXXXXXXX

As I lay in bed that night, only a wall apart from Vaughn, I think back on the day that is about to end.

We spent the afternoon skiing. It was fun. Since I had only skied two or three times, the guys were nice enough to give me some helpful tips and to wait for me when I had trouble following them. Weiss never left Vaughn and I alone and I'm pretty sure that was on purpose. He just knew I wasn't ready for THE talk.

Eric. I smile thinking about how well I've gotten to know him since I came back. He may often come across as the clown of the group, but there is so much more to him than those childish yo-yo tricks. He was the one that kept me sane after I returned and found out Vaughn was married. Somehow, he knew taking us here could be the solution, the only way to make me feel better…

And it already has. It's strange… I feel like I'm Sydney again. I mean… We only left LA this morning, but it already seems like it was a million years ago. I feel like we left our past behind at the same time we left the JTF rotunda, allowing us to see more clearly how we feel about each other.

Today, on the ski slopes, I saw the way all the women looked at him. Of course I can't blame them. Tanned, unshaven, messy hair… I know he never even tries but always ends up looking irresistible. They were drooling at the sight of him and I hated it. I had to stop myself from going up to them and telling them he is mine. And now, I realise I shall not take him for granted. I need to tell him if I want to be with him or not. And if I need more time, I also need to tell him. But now I come to think of it, I don't think I need anymore time.

I think I am ready for the talk.

For the first time in a year, I'm starting to think we could make it after all. From the glimmer of optimism that ignited in Palermo, I'm now moving on to a real feeling of hope.

I gaze at the wall, knowing he is there on the other side, just a few inches away from me. Maybe that's the way I could sum up things: since I've been back, even if I couldn't see him, even if there was a wall between us… he's always been there, close to me.

Yes, I'm looking forward to spending another day with him. I wonder if he is sleeping. Maybe is he thinking about me, too?

I smile and whisper:

"Goodnight, Michael."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Sydney's POV_

As I am putting my scarf on, little Tommy, Eric's four year old nephew, repeats once again:

"Hurry up, Sydney!"

I smile and zip up my coat.

"I'm ready. Let's go!" I say, grinning.

We leave the house and see Vaughn and Eric busy making the biggest snowman I have ever seen. Tommy is really impressed and wants to be the one putting in the carrot as the snowman's nose. Vaughn takes him on his shoulders and the kid just beams.

"Hey look Sydney, I'm taller than you are!" Tommy says, smiling.

I can't help but think how good Vaughn looks holding a kid… I have never seen him with one, and it makes me see him differently. There is still so much I don't know about him. Strangely, I have never even been any place he's lived…

I look at him running around with Tommy still up on his shoulders and smile. He seems more relaxed than I have seen him in… years. Since before I was taken by the Covenant. The twinkle in his eyes has reappeared; lines on his forehead have disappeared. Agent Vaughn seems so far away right now, giving Michael a chance to come to the fore.

"Okay, Tommy, that's enough. Mike isn't as young as he used to be," Weiss teases. "Let's play a bit of "hide and seek" before grandma calls us for lunch."

Tommy agrees and declares he will count up to twenty but that Uncle Eric will need to help him. So Vaughn and I will be hiding. We both start running toward the trees, but suddenly Vaughn trips and falls face first in the snow. I try my best not to laugh, not wanting Tommy and Eric to locate us.

"Here, take my hand!" I offer as I chuckle.

He takes it and gets up, but then starts running again, with me in tow. I have no choice but to follow him and soon we stop behind a big tree. He puts his back to it and positions me in front of him, close enough for our bodies to touch. I can see there is still some snow on his cheek, and, on an impulse, I remove my glove and gently wipe it off.

As I finally realise what I'm doing, he wraps his fingers around my wrist. Our eyes lock and I can see his are filled with love and need. His face turns serious and, for a fraction of second, his eyes drop to my lips. My heart is beating at three hundred miles an hour. I close my eyes and, unable to do anything else, I wait.

And wait.

Until I suddenly hear:

"Gotcha!"

Little Tommy is staring at us, beaming. Eric sends us an apologetic look. Vaughn and I gaze at each other and share a big smile.

I think I just realised how powerless I still am to resist Michael Vaughn.

XXXXXXXX

Vaughn's POV

We are all sitting down for the Christmas dinner. Sydney is sitting in front of me, between Weiss and Gerard who has quickly moved in to sit beside her, leaving me no closer option than where I am now. But I don't care that much, because from here I can enjoy the sight of her more clearly. I'm barely able to take my eyes off her, still feeling deliciously excited since our near kiss from this afternoon. Maybe she is still thinking about that, too, because I catch her stealing looks at me from time to time before looking down, cheeks a bit flushed, or at least I like to imagine they are. Maybe she doesn't regret it after all…? Maybe she is ready to give us another chance? I feel more confident now than I did when I fell asleep last night, when I was thinking how desperate I would be if she turned me down, if I were to lose her once again.

After dinner, everybody moves to the living room. It is time to exchange the gifts, and I feel a bit out of place. I wonder if Sydney and I should leave, letting the family enjoy this moment privately?

Sydney must be feeling the same way I am, because she quietly gets up and leaves the room. From where I am sitting, I can see her put on her coat and sneak outside.

Nervous, I realise it is now or never. It's time for us to talk about our future.

I get up too and hurry upstairs. There is something I need to get before talking to her.

XXXX**

I open the front door to find her standing on the porch, hands wrapped around herself, looking at the falling snow. I am struck once again by how beautiful she is and I feel like I'm falling in love with her even more deeply.

"Hey… Feeling out of place, too?" she says, not even turning around, bringing me back to reality.

"How did you know it was me?" I wonder as I arrive at her side.

"I just knew," she answers, lips curling into a tiny smile.

I can't help but smirk and quip:

"It could have been Gerard, you know… I get the feeling he'd like to spend some time alone with you."

Sydney chuckles and we stand there for a moment during which I look at my shoes, suddenly finding them really interesting. I don't really know how to say what I need to say. Finally, I clear my throat and begin:

"Syd, I… I got you a little something."

She turns around to face me, looking surprised but pleased.

"Oh… You didn't have to… but… thanks."

I hand her the gift as she smiles. She tears off the wrapping paper, showing a blue book on the cover of which is written "2005".

"A daily planner?"

She looks at me, mystified.

"Flip through the pages."

"January 17. Go to a movie with Vaughn. February 14. Vaughn is making us a special dinner. March 3. Free massage from Vaughn. May 18. Weekend in Santa Barbara…"

Her voice breaks, and she lifts up her beautiful teary eyes to meet mine.

"Oh, Vaughn…"

"Syd, all I can give you is the promise of a happy future… together. I once read somewhere that the truth is rarely pure and never simple. Ever since admitting to myself that I felt something for you, I've been convinced that it could have been written about us. But now, I realise that the only truth I need now IS simple - I love you. And that will never change."

"Vaughn…" she says again, looking at me the same way she did when we first met; torn between her need to trust me and her fear of being disappointed again.

"I know it's complicated, I know things will never be the same… Since you came back… You've seen the worst in me… that's what SHE brought out in me," I say unable to even say her name. "I need to apologize for my behaviour. There is no excuse, but… Looking back, I understand I resented her for coming between us, for even making us doubt the bond we share. I was so ashamed of having let her do this to us, for adding to your pain myself. I was weak enough for her to fool me into thinking she meant more to me than you did, that this second-rate normality with her could mean more to me than being with you, than being there for you…"

My voice now breaks and I have to take a deep breath to regain control.

Sydney is looking at me, silently, and I go on.

"I know you have to learn to trust me again… I know… that you must wonder if I would have ended up leaving Lauren. The answer is yes. I tried to be the loyal husband, but… I was never even close to loving her the way I love you. I understand we have a lot of work ahead of us, but… if you still love me, we'll find a way."

She blinks several times, trying to chase away the tears invading her brown eyes but says nothing. I am so nervous I think I'm going to faint, but I have to ask. I have to ask her to say the words I've longed to hear since the day we met.

"Do you? Do you love me?"

She fixes her intense gaze on me and answers, her voice soft and low.

"Yes, I… I do. I always have… but… I think we should take things slow."

Does that mean she wants us to get back together? I stop myself from jumping up and down, trying to seem calm even though it is far from the reality. Of course, I'll accept any condition she poses.

"You're probably right."

She smiles and turns around to look at our surroundings. She sighs loudly enough for me to hear.

"It's so beautiful, so peaceful… Seeing such beauty, it's so hard to believe evil actually exists… SD-6, the Covenant, my…"

She stops abruptly, making me wonder once again what she's not telling me.

"Syd… There's something else, huh? It's not just… us. Something else is bothering you."

She once again wraps her arms around herself and sighs, her eyes fixed on the horizon.

"Yes."

I wait, not daring saying anything.

"I found out about something."

"Tell me."

"Later… when we get back to LA. For now I just want to enjoy our time here…"

I sigh inwardly. I'm worried about her. I hope what she found out isn't as bad as Project Christmas.

We stay silent for a moment, until she says:

"I've got something for you, too."

"Really?"

"Yes, really," she confirms as she takes an envelope from her coat's inside pocket.

She hands it to me and I immediately open it. Inside are two hockey tickets.

"The Kings are playing the Islanders next week. We should go."

She says that with a big dimpled smile which transforms into a little laugh when she sees the look on my face. She just brought me so far back… We've been through so much together in the course of the last five years… and still we are here tonight. Together.

I don't really know why, but I get all teary eyed now. I take her in my arms and hold her tight.

"Thank you," I say simply, my voice a bit shaky.

Her way of answering me is to hold me even tighter. She knows how I feel. We don't need words anymore.

I briefly look up above our heads and smile mischievously. She raises her eyes and can't help but smile too. Mistletoe.

Still smiling, she slowly leans in and finally it happens. We share a kiss, a kiss full of promises.

I don't let her pull back and we savour each other for a few minutes, wrapped in one another's arms, until I start to get a bit cold.

"Are you coming?" I ask, gesturing towards the door.

"Just give me a minute. I'll be right there."

I know she needs some time alone to process what just happened between us.

"Be quick. I'll go crazy without you."

She smiles and nods, so I give her a swift kiss and go inside, grinning like a fool.

XXXX*

Sydney's POV

Truth.

I can't run from it.

Whether it is the awful truth of Project SAB 47 or the amazing truth of Vaughn's love for me, I have to face it.

Looking at the snow falling, I make two decisions. I will go back to work for the CIA and try to resolve that Rambaldi prophecy once and for all. And I'll face my father. Only then will I be free.

Holding Vaughn's gift close to my heart, I can't help smiling widely. A lot has happened in the last twelve months. We have both changed. But, like he once told me, some things don't.

I love him and he loves me.

That's the inescapable truth.

THE END


End file.
